


Art

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Original Work, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Fanart, Mike as Scout, Nudity, Sexual Content, Will add more fandoms as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sketches to full drawings, this is a place where i post my (decent) art. Feel free to request~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sp00ky

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Eyeless Jack Sketch (For a Friend)

For my friend Cat!

 


	4. Nightmare Chica Sketch

 


	5. Male Body Study

 


	6. Dick doodles (NSFW)

Shoutout to FronnieShitPosts on tumblr for having a dong tutorial! Their my favorite artist as of right now. (Their incredibly NSFW.)

 


	7. Jeff The Killer! :D

Me: I wanna draw something good

Me: *shitty sketch of jeff*

Me: *internal screaMING*

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay Hannah, lets draw something...normal. No blood, no horror, no nuthin!

Me: *draws the most emo thing ive ever seen*

 

 


	9. FNAF4 Pixel Art

 (okay so this one wont fucking upload al the way so its [here](http://i58.tinypic.com/11tmner.jpg))

this took four hours. literally. enjoy my blood sweat and tears because i am never doing pixel art ever again :)

 


	10. Bill Cipher

 


	11. Mike Schmidt as Scout (Team Fortress 2)

 


End file.
